<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revenge or Redemption? by MALLR4TS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631361">Revenge or Redemption?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS'>MALLR4TS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cunnilingus, Ex Sex, F/M, Fluff, Former Lovers - Freeform, Gentle Kissing, Mount Hagen, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Epilogue, Reader is Micahs ex, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rough Kissing, Smut, Snow, Strawberry, Tender Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Micah invites you to visit him after all these years, you do so, even though you know you'll reject whatever he has planned for you.<br/>But there's no harm in saying goodbye? Even if somebody else joins in?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dutch van der Linde/Reader, Micah Bell / Reader / Dutch van der Linde, Micah Bell/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been wanting to write more epilogue Micah for ages, and I've had this fic idea for like a year now?? Finally got round to writing it &gt;:) </p><p>Tumblr is @MALLR4TS</p><p>please feed me with kudos xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the events of Beaver Hollow, you'd gone straight, no longer wanting to risk that lifestyle anymore; the death, the pain and suffering, murder and robberies in some of the most brutal ways this earth has ever seen. No thank you, you're done with all that. It took a while to land on your feet but you'd managed to steal a job in Strawberry, renting a small house within the town. </p><p>At least the gang never caused any trouble there, meaning it was the only town to the west where you could settle without being worried about some stranger recognizing you from all those years ago. Well, that wasn't exactly true. Your former lover, Micah, had caused quite the ruckus when he escaped from jail. And yes, it is obvious that somebody once broke out of that jail as the bricks sit a little differently from the rest of the walls, even after all these years.</p><p>A part of you still doesn't want to believe that Micah was the one to ruin everything. Micah was the one to betray you and your family, turning all of you in, probably for pennies or a false sense of security from the law. You can vividly remember the look on his face when you denied his offer to stand by his side - pure heartbreak. But he deserved it. </p><p>You've not seen any of the gang since. You made it this far with Bill and Javier, saying goodbye to them and watching as they rode further south. The last you'd heard of them was that Javier made it across to Mexico and was in hiding, and Bill was somewhere in New Austin. You got along with them both so you hoped they were alright, that they'd at least try to live a stable life - but like Dutch had said, when you become an outlaw, you stay as an outlaw for life. </p><p>And maybe you were still one? You've had to hold yourself back many times from picking easy pockets or holding up the odd stagecoach that you heard about. You'd always told yourself that if you didn't rob them, somebody else would, but you'd shake your head and scold yourself and so far, it had worked. </p><p>The more the weeks pass, the further you see yourself from that life. </p><p> </p><p>However, you'd left the general store one afternoon with a bag full of groceries and dropped the contents all over the floor in shock when you saw Cleet stood outside waiting for you. Thankfully, you'd gotten along with him and Joe, despite not trusting them in the slightest. You sensed something was wrong when Micah brought them into the gang and introduced them to you, and despite them being polite and respectful to you, something about them just didn't sit right.</p><p>Of course, you now know that they are just as chaotic and evil as Micah, but the way Cleet is rushing over to help you pick your groceries up makes you think he at least still has respect for you, even if you did leave Micah. </p><p>"I'm sorry," Cleet tells you as he stands, putting your contents back inside the paper bag. "I probably should have approached you before you went into the store," he tells you. He picks up at the range of expressions you're showing him and decides to take a step back, raising his hands innocently. The pose reminds you of Micah so much, a man who would play the victim card till the very end. </p><p>"W-what?" is all you can stutter out. "Cleet?" you question. </p><p>"I ain't here to hurt you or nothin', Miss. I'm just here to pass on a message," Cleet informs you, his hands still raised. </p><p>You know exactly who this message is off before he can even tell you, and you roll your eyes heavier than you ever have. </p><p>"You ain't gotta follow through with it. He just wants it delivered," Cleet adds on. </p><p>"He? You mean Micah?" you correct him. </p><p>"Yep," Cleet tells you with a nod.</p><p>"I'll at least hear what he has to say," you tell him. You can't deny that your heart still aches for that man, though the pain is mostly heartbreak. But you miss what the two of you had; seeing that side of him that nobody else did, the way his eyes always softened out whenever he looked at you, his obedience and loyalty to you up until the very end. And it seems he's still obedient and loyal now as he's still longing after you, despite his views of you 'turning your back on him.' </p><p>"He just wants to talk, nothin' else. He's got a hideout not too far from here and is invitin' you up for a little chit-chat," Cleet informs you. </p><p>"Chit-chat? What about?" you question. </p><p>"I ain't sure. He won't tell anyone but you," Cleet replies.</p><p>"So, he wants to lore me in with this 'chit-chat' and kill me, huh?" you grunt. </p><p>"Look, I don't blame you for leavin' him. But the way he talks about you after all these years... he ain't gonna hurt you," Cleet dismisses your worries, and there's a tone to his voice that suggests that he's telling the truth, or he's just as good of a liar as Micah is. </p><p>You roll your eyes again but catch yourself weighing out your chances of visiting him. "Where is he?" you ask before your mind can stop itself. </p><p>"Up on Mount Hagen. There's only one way up and his gang covers the whole area. He's made his men well-aware that if you approach then they're not to hurt you," Cleet replies.</p><p>"And what if one of his men mistake me as someone else? What if they shoot me on sight?" you question, your mind weighing out the odds.</p><p>"You should have seen the way he told his men," Cleet says with a nervous laugh. "They ain't gonna hurt you, not unless they got a death wish." </p><p>Your eyes trail around the town as you think things through, for whatever reason. The logical side of you is telling you not to go through with this, trying to remind you of the evil person that Micah is. But both your heart and your gut is telling you to go for it, that Micah is a man to stick to his word, especially when it comes to you. You've not found a man since that has treated you the way that Micah did, nor makes you feel anywhere near as good. You're well aware that Micah felt the same, and clearly still does. </p><p>"I'll think about it," you tell Cleet, turning your gaze back to him. "Now, you should get outta here before a lawman notices you," you tell him. </p><p>"I will. I'll let Micah know that you'll think about it," he says with a nod, making his way back over to his mount hitched outside the welcome center.</p><p>"Make sure he knows it ain't a yes," you call out to him, then turn your gaze back into town and begin to head home. </p><p> </p><p>You let out a sigh as you reach your doorstep, your head gorming at the ground as you question the event that just happened. You know you're going to go through with it, you just do. There's no point in trying to tell yourself no, but you can tell yourself to remain firm when you visit Micah. He's almost certain to try and weave you back into that lifestyle, but Micah has always respected your decisions, even when you decided not to side with him. He never pointed his gun near you, and you remember the way he tapped Joes gun, shooing the barrel away from your direction as he argued with Arthur. </p><p>But what if something had snapped in him after all these years? It's been almost a decade, a very peaceful decade, but a lot can happen over the years. Not much has happened to you, but for a man in that lifestyle, Micah was going to hit his breaking point sooner or later. </p><p>You have to force your dinner down, the nerves in your stomach refusing to settle, even after a glass or two of liquor. Your nights become sleepless but you scrape through the week, stumbling onto a day off. You continue to shake your head at yourself as you neaten yourself up, shaving a few areas, double-washing your hair, making yourself look like a million dollars - a million dollars that you were going to rub in Micahs face when you turn down whatever offer he had waiting for you. </p><p>There was no way he'd invited you just for a catch-up. Micah was planning something and if it involved that lifestyle then you were definitely going to turn it down, which it definitely would. But you can at least make yourself look inviting, just to enjoy that look in his eyes when it finally sinks in that you're no longer his, and he missed out on the chance of keeping you by his side for life.</p><p>Thick clothes are pulled on and fastened tightly, ready to take on the ungodly layer of snow that sits on the top of that damned mountain. You'd informed a close friend on where you were going, somebody who you had told everything about your previous lifestyle to. They seemed to be the only sense in your life as they'd told you not to do it, but you just had to. </p><p>Curiosity had killed the cat, but satisfaction was going to bring it back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You can't help but feel bad for your horse as they lug your ass up the mountain, trotting through thick snow. Thankfully, you'd put an extra padded coat and some thick socks on your mount, hopefully keeping them somewhat warm. You peer down at them, making sure they're not shivering, but a flash in the distance catches the corner of your eye. </p><p>As you look up, you notice it again. There's a sniper watching you from up on the cliff, but you keep your eyes locked onto them as you come to a halt. Their gun is lowered, and they come into full view as they stand up from behind the rock that they were using for cover.</p><p>"Are you __?" he calls out, his voice bouncing off the mountains, probably trailing all the way up to Micahs camp.</p><p>"Yep," you say with a nod. </p><p>The stranger slings his rifle over his back, shuffling it comfortably as he begins walking down the cliff, surprisingly not slipping, but he's probably used to being out in the snow. He beckons you to follow him, leading you further up the mountain.</p><p>There's an uncomfortable amount of eyes on you the higher you get, men of all shapes and sizes dropping what they're doing to get a good look at you. You're unsure on how Micah's spoken about you, but from what Cleet said the other day, he's only ever been admirable. In some ways, you feel powerful; you're the woman that spent all those years by Micahs side, the woman he probably still mutters about in his sleep, the woman he's been caught crying over after too many bottles of whiskey. </p><p>A soft nicker coming from your mount draws your attention to them, and you can feel how nervous they are as the two of you ride deeper into the camp. But you remain confident, your back straight and your head high. You no longer pay any attention to Micahs men, but you know they're still watching as you hitch your horse.</p><p>"He's in there," the stranger tells you, then turns heel and walks away, returning to whatever he was meant to be doing. The other men are finally panning out, they can't all follow you inside so what's the point in sticking around? If things go south, they'll definitely hear the screams, and that's good enough for the sickly type of men that Micah rides with. </p><p> </p><p>This is it. </p><p> </p><p>You can't help but take a deep breath as you stand in front of the door, licking your lips that are surprisingly still soft, even in the icy weather. Should you knock? Should you be somewhat polite towards this man? You don't bother, slowly pushing the door open and taking a step inside.</p><p>That iconic white hat is the first thing you spot as you enter, and Micahs head snaps up, his eye fixed on you as you shut the door behind you. He somewhat looks like a startled deer, surprised that you actually decided to take up his offer and visit; but there's still that glisten of deep admiration as he looks at you, your eyes locking onto his soft blue one. </p><p>"You came," is all Micah can say, shoving those same guns back into their holsters as he was fiddling with them moments ago. </p><p>"I'm here," you reply with a small nod. </p><p>Micah slowly stands, taking his time to walk over to you. His head dips down to momentarily hide his smile, but he quickly lifts it as he doesn't feel ashamed about smiling at this occasion. White has always been his colour; his hair looks like the snow outside, the cold blanket that you've just trudged through to see this old man. You're surprised that he's cut his hair so short, and he looked incredibly clean, as if he had decided to fix his appearance in hopes of impressing you whenever you arrive - just like you have.</p><p>Micah stops in front of you, surprisingly close for someone that you would questionably consider a stranger. You notice the way his hands have to stop themselves from reaching out to you, the palms of his hands twitching, eager to grab a hold of you once again. He opens his mouth to speak multiple times but words fail him, and you can tell he's irritated at himself for not being able to speak. There's probably a thick knot in his stomach, spinning and burning, a feeling he hasn't felt in god knows how many years.</p><p>Instead, you reach out, and Micah surprisingly doesn't twitch away or try to stop you. Your gloved hand is gently placed under his chin, holding his head up so you can look at him properly. "You've aged well," you comment, surprised at the lack of wrinkles on his face. "And the scar suits you," you add on, not surprised that he's gained another one. </p><p>Micah smiles as you address the elephant in the room, the deep scar trailing from the bridge of his nose, across his eye, and finishing just below his hairline. It's villainous and wicked, perfectly fitting for a man such as Micah Bell. A part of you wants to touch it, and you find yourself doing so, quickly pulling off your glove to trail your fingertips against the bumpy trail of skin. </p><p>Micah can't help but move into your touch, his cheekbone resting against the curve of your palm. His eye shuts for a brief moment, clearly treasuring your gentle touches that he's longed for after so many years. He licks his lips nervously as he looks at you, sadness appearing in his eye as your hand moves away, pulling your glove back on. </p><p>"Now let me look at you," Micah says with that awful drawl. "Sorry, let me correct myself. Let me admire you," he says, his tone of voice a lot softer this time. You can't help but smile, allowing him to cup your jawline and tilt your head up to gaze at you. </p><p>"How are you so damned pretty? You ain't gotta worry about age taking your looks, that's for sure," Micah comments, noticing how your smile lines are becoming more prominent, as well as the grey hairs sprouting from your scalp. </p><p>"Still so sweet on me, even after all these years, huh?" you comment. Your plan was to storm in here and sass this man out, but everything clearly went out the window the second you saw him sat alone in the corner. A part of you is screaming to push him away, to remind yourself that this is the man that broke your family apart and ruined any chance of you two growing old together; but here you are, melting into his touch just the way he did to yours moments ago.</p><p>"How can't I be? You're the only woman that gave me the time of day. The only woman that ain't spat venom at me every time she speaks," Micah pauses as he moves his hands from your face, resting them on his gunbelt. His eye flicks to the floor, brows briefly furrowing, then turns his attention back to you. "I know... things went the way they did-" </p><p>"And that was your bidding, Micah. You did that to yourself, to me," you cut him off, your tone a little sterner. </p><p>"I know, I know," Micah waves his hands. </p><p>"I don't want to talk about it though," you admit, not wanting to dampen the mood of this reunion.</p><p>"You don't?" Micah questions, looking rather surprised, though he notices the sadness on your face.</p><p>"What's done is done, I guess. I'll never forgive you for it, but I don't fancy digging up any graves," you shrug. </p><p>"Hmm," Micah hums as he begins to slowly pace around the lodge. He's thinking, he always paces around whenever he thinks; you know him far too well, every move he does, every look in his eye, every expression that crosses his face. Something is on his mind though he's refusing to say it. </p><p> </p><p>Micah's gaze flicks around the room as he paces. "What have you been doing all these years?" he questions, watching as you lean against the ladders in the center of the room.</p><p>"I've gone straight. Got a little house and a stable job. A normal life, you know?" you inform him, watching Micah nod his head as he rests his hands on his hips. </p><p>"Normal," he softly laughs. "Maybe for you, sweetheart. But not for me," he tells you, finally wandering back over and stopping in front of you. </p><p>"You don't fancy that? You not keen on a redemption ark?" you ask him. Surprisingly, this was one of the very few things you'd never spoken about, the chance of redemption. Micahs told you before that he knows he wouldn't be able to live a normal life, with a job and all those other attachments that Micah hates. But redemption? You're uncertain on if he longs for that. </p><p>"There ain't no chance of my redemption, darlin'. You should know that by now," he says with a chuckle, that generic one he does that on the odd occasion irritates you. "I've been a real bad boy. Real naughty. I threw my chances of redemption out the window years ago. And you know what? I'm fine with that," Micah shrugs, raising his hands innocently as if he's done nothing wrong.</p><p>"You're fine with that? Hm. Does Micah Bell not long for a normal life? I could picture you living comfortably in a little cabin," you question. </p><p>"I'd only be happy with that life if you were by my side," Micah says with a soft laugh, shaking his head at the same time. "But... well, here we are," he holds out his arms as if he was presenting the current situation to you.</p><p>"Here we are," you nod in agreement. "Why'd you pull me up here then, huh? You just wanna pry into my private life?" you ask him, watching the way his face turns sour at the question. </p><p>Your private life. He feels sick at that word - private. He once knew everything about you, where you were at all hours of the day, what you were doing, even the food you had for dinner. He was never controlling or stalkerish, but he noticed where you went and what you got up to, often keeping an eye on you just to ensure you were safe. You were his sweetheart, after all. </p><p>But now? Your life is completely private to him. These last seven years are a complete mystery to him, and the thought of it makes him sick. His stomach knots up even tighter, painfully tight, setting fire to his chest, the flames trailing over to his heart. It's sunk in many times before that he's the reason you're not still by his side, that this was all his fault, but it's sunk in even deeper than he could have ever imagined today, all from that one word.</p><p>"If you'd let me," Micah confidently replies, making it obvious that he still longs for you. "Maybe... maybe you'd let me back in, huh?" </p><p>"Where are you going with this, Micah?" you question, picking up on the way his eye doesn't fixate on you for very long. You can see the words on the tip of his tongue, he just won't let them out yet. He's clearly still that scared little boy in a grown mans body, too scared to ask his former lover about the thoughts and ideas that cloud his mind. </p><p>"Now, I know what you're gonna say. Well, I hoped you'd say yes, but after hearin' that you're all settled down and cozy within society, I expect your answer will be a no..." Micah begins, puffing out his chest a little as he speaks, trying to not let his nerves take the better of him. </p><p>"Say it," you order him, making his eye go wide, but his mouth twitches into a smile, admiring your assertiveness. </p><p>"Join me, sweetheart! It can be just me and you, a couple of old lovebirds doin' what they do best - bein' outlaws," Micah asks you, though he knows what your answer will be, especially now you've got a stable life. </p><p>"Micah," you sigh, shifting your weight away from the ladders as you walk over to him. "You know what the answer is," you say as you shake your head, watching the sadness return to his eye; he almost looks as heartbroken as he did when he watched you pace away from him, standing beside those two men that you still view as your brothers.</p><p>"You can't," you tell him, and Micah trails his sight from the floor to question what you're on about. "I would have been happy to stay with you until the very end, but you shot yourself in the foot a long time ago. I want a stable life, a safe one, one where I can walk freely in the streets without having to worry about someone jumping me to get their revenge." </p><p>Your hands trail up to hold Micahs face, gloved thumbs brushing over his cheeks, trailing along his neatly trimmed facial hair. Your heart aches to tell him because you too long for that life, but it's too late. "You can't join me. You can't live that stable life. You've already dug your grave," you sigh.</p><p>Micahs eye trails away from yours as his hands reach up to rest on top of yours. You thought he was about to pull your hands from him, to shove you away and escape his suppressed emotions. But instead, Micah moves your hands from his face to rest them on his shoulders, pulling your body against his, his hands snaking around your waist. </p><p> </p><p>A lump enters your throat, a lump you haven't felt in such a long time. Your stomach begins to burn as your bottom lip shakes, though you manage to keep it together. The grip on Micahs shoulders tightens, your hands crossing over each other as you pull Micahs body against yours, engulfing him in the tightest hug you've ever given. </p><p>His grip on you is just as tight, that iconic white hat brushing off his head and softly hitting the floor as he dips his head slightly to bury it into the curve of your neck. The feeling of his facial hair brushing against your neck brings back so many memories, so many tender moments where Micah had sobbed into your arms after opening up about his life. It's no surprise that he still longs for you, especially when you know so much about him - so many weaknesses and vulnerable points, and he respects you more than you'll ever know as you've never used that information against him. </p><p>The two of you hold onto each other for what feels like hours, stood in the middle of the slightly breezy room, content yet heartbroken at the same time. This moment is like finding an old stuffed toy that you used to be so attached to, until you woke up one day to find that they had become lost. But now you've found them and you're questioning whether you should grow re-attached, or continue without them. </p><p>Micah is the one who breaks contact, only for a brief moment, lifting his head up to place a kiss on your forehead. His lips stay pressed against your skin for a while, his eye screwed shut as he focuses on this contact that he's dreamt about for so long. </p><p>To both yours and his surprise, you're the one to break away, moving your chest from his though your arms remain around his neck. He dips his head down as if to question why you're pulling away, and softly smiles at you as you look up to him. Before you can realize what you've done, you've shuffled up onto tip-toes to reunite your lips with his.</p><p>There's a perfect divide between tenderness and loneliness in the way that he kisses you, his hands moving to cup your jawline delicately, though his grip becomes firmer as the kiss deepens, almost as if he's scared about you pulling away. You'll happily admit that you've missed the way his moustache brushes against your upper lip, not as prickly as you remember it, but you assume he'd trimmed it recently. </p><p>Micahs hands briefly leave your face so he can yank off his gloves, chucking them to the floor. That feeling of his rough palms pressed against your jawline sends a chill down your spine, and you find yourself pulling your own gloves off so your fingers can entwine with his short grey hair. </p><p>Micah quickly begins to crave more, deepening the kiss, slipping his mouth open to slide his tongue against yours. He slowly moves you backward, pinning you up against the ladders, growing hungrier the more he receives like an unsatisfied preditor who's gulping down more than he can chew. </p><p>He breaks the kiss momentarily to ask you "stay the night?" and you know exactly what he means.</p><p>"Just one night," you say against his lips, but Micah gently nods in agreement and pulls you back against him. He's clearly catching up on all those years that you've been gone, and he'll take as much as you allow him to take. Is it an issue that you want to keep feeding him? That you'll allow him to have you however he wants, just for tonight? </p><p>For one night, both of you can pretend like nothing ever happened, like you're just an old couple enjoying another tender moment in your lodge overlooking the frozen landscape.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yayayayay another chapter. i PROMISE dutch will be in the next (and last) chapter:0 this wasn't even meant to be a micah centered fic but old man mikey is just my fave so i got carried away hehehe</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>It's funny to think that this time last week, your mind was clear and peaceful, perfectly balanced whilst you get on with your normal, civilised life. The only thing you'd been worked up about was an odd customer who caused more of a fuss than necessary, but within a day, your mind became so thick and clouded, swarming with memories of your former lover and far too many questions on what was going to happen. <br/><br/>You wanted to show him what he was missing, as petty as that can be. You wanted to storm up that mountain and push him off it after screaming at him for ruining everything all those years ago. You don't hold onto that vendetta as much as you thought you did, clearly not at all since you allowed Micah to fawn over you and pull you close, eventually pulling you down with him into his bed. <br/><br/>Tender is currently the perfect word to describe him, not the word most people would use when talking about Micah Bell, but a word you take pleasure in using as you've been the only person to ever see Micah with his walls down. His touch on you was so gentle, you almost couldn't feel his hands as he slowly undressed you, his rough fingertips trailing over the goosebumps on your skin as he pulled you over to his bunk bed. <br/><br/>"Still ain't used to the cold?" Micah had commented as he joined you under the covers after kicking off his pants, leaving a trail of both his and your clothes leading over to his bed. <br/><br/>"Course not, I've never liked the cold," you told him, watching Micah roll on top of you, pinning you down to the bed. <br/><br/>"I still remember how much you complained when we were stuck in Colter. Least you had me to keep you warm, hm?" Micah replied, dipping his head down to kiss along your neck. His kisses trailed down your body, licking a stripe across your collarbone before moving down over your breasts. <br/><br/>Micah took his time exploring both of them, trailing his tongue over your nipples, sucking and kneading at them gently, humming in satisfaction at the short mewls and whimpers you had let out. You were about to tell him off for teasing you until he'd continued to move his head further south, disappearing under the duvet and settling between your thighs.<br/><br/><br/>And that's where you find yourself at now, letting out a moan that sends a chill down your own spine. You've been with others since Micah but no man has ever quite hit the nail perfectly on its head, no man seems to be able to make you whimper and whine the way Micah has, and you know that if you tell him that, it'll keep his ego fed for the rest of his life. <br/><br/>Micahs hands wrap around each of your thighs, holding your legs apart as he begins to lap at your cunt. You're instantly thankful that he decided to trim his facial hair short before seeing you, remembering how irritating his beard used to itch against your skin. He's slow at first, flattening his tongue and slowly licking across your pussy. Either he's teasing you or savouring the taste, maybe both? But Micahs tongue eventually moves up to your clit, flicking the tip of his tongue over the bud. <br/><br/>You could have sworn you heard him let out a chuckle as your thighs begin to shake; he knows far too well what he's doing, remembering exactly how you like it. He moves back down your cunt again, slipping his tongue into your pussy and fucking you with it, whilst one of his hands moves from your thigh to rub your clit with the pad of his thumb. <br/><br/>His name escapes your lips and Micah stops for a brief moment, only to tell you "My name always sounds so damn good coming from those pretty lips of yours." <br/><br/>He grips onto your thigh again, moving his tongue back up to return to your clit, sucking and lapping at your bundle of nerves. The room no longer feels cold, despite the hole in the ceiling letting in a slight draft. Your body is border lining breaking out a sweat, your cheeks a vibrant red, heat radiating off them as Micah continues his tenderness between your legs. <br/><br/>"Since when were you such a giver?" you softly tease, your eyes falling shut, head lying comfortably on the pillow.<br/><br/>"Very funny," you overhear Micah mumble from under the duvet.<br/><br/><br/>Micah lets out a grumble as he begins making his way up from under the duvet, gasping for air dramatically; it's nice to see that his character hasn't changed. "S'hot under there," he tells you as he wipes your juices from around his mouth with the back of his hand, his other hand holding himself up over you.<br/><br/>You shuffle up onto your elbows, nuzzling into the curve of his neck to leave a few kisses there. The feeling of his hair not being in the way is so foreign to you; you already miss playing with it, and the faces Micah made whenever you tugged it a little too hard. <br/><br/>Whilst Micah is distracted with you kissing his neck, you reach down between his legs to wrap your hand around his cock, pumping his shaft slowly before lining him up with your entrance. You know you don't need to say anything but you let out a soft "please," against Micah's ear, knowing how dizzy the small gesture is making him feel. <br/><br/>Micah lets out a sigh before replying "with pleasure." He slowly moves his hips forward, pushing his cock into you. Micah almost chokes on a deep breath he takes as his cock slides inside of you, his eye scrunching shut for a brief moment before meeting yours. A soft kiss is placed on your lips whilst one of his hands gently holds onto your shoulder, pushing you back down onto the bed. <br/><br/>You lie back, reaching out to pull the duvet up to Micahs shoulders, keeping both of you warm, trapping your shared body heat under the quilt. Micah shifts his weight down onto his elbow, his body propped over yours whilst his other hand holds onto your thigh, fingertips trailing against your hipbone as you wrap your legs around his waist. <br/><br/>Micah lets out another satisfied hum, kissing your nose then your forehead, and finally, he begins to roll his hips. He's gentle to begin with, his cock slowly sliding in and out of you, almost as if Micah's getting used to the feeling of being inside of you again. Micahs lips find your neck, returning your gesture as he kisses along your skin, not covering you in marks for once. Maybe it's because you're no longer his? He used to adore covering you in signs to show you were taken, almost in a feral and predatory kind of way, but you'd leave just as many marks on his skin.<br/><br/>You begin to moan again when Micah starts slamming his cock into you, panting against the curve of your neck, his grip on your thigh getting tighter by the second. "Still so tight," Micah grumbles against you, his facial hair tickling over your neck as he returns to kissing it.<br/><br/>Although Micahs thrusts are quick and hungry, slamming his cock into you like the deprived old man he is, there's something pure and wholesome about the way he's holding you; Micah still has that look in his eye from earlier, the look of a man who is so engulfed in lust, yet so lonely at the same time. You can barely keep your eyes on his, wanting to enjoy this moment rather than letting your memories of him cloud your thoughts. <br/><br/>Micah moves his hand off your thigh to cup your jawline, his fingertips eventually moving back to hold the back of your head, entangling in your hair. He slows down ever so slightly so he can kiss you, his lips worshipping yours, the taste of your cunt faint on his lips. Tongues are introduced and your head begins to feel dizzy as you pull him down against you more, not realising how much you've been craving your former lover.<br/><br/>Micah breaks the kiss to politely ask "Where d'you want me to finish?" <br/><br/>"Inside," you sigh against his lips, and you feel his body shiver at your response. <br/><br/>"You sure?" Micah checks with you again. <br/><br/>"Mhmm," you say with a nod, moving your hand down your body, settling on your clit and rubbing it firmly.<br/><br/> <br/>Micah moves his hand from the back of your head; it slides beneath you, grabbing firmly on your ass, pulling your hips up slightly so Micah has a better angle to thrust into you. He returns to his quick pace from before, his mouth remaining parted as he moans and groans, letting out sounds that you didn't realise you'd missed until now.<br/><br/>Your orgasm begins to neer and Micah notices it's close from the way you begin to squirm beneath him. "So pretty," Micah comments. "Go on, sweetheart. Ladies first," Micah tells you, politely staring down at you. He licks his lips at the sight of you cumming, and groans when you pant his name, your head rolling back onto the pillow and your eyes fluttering shut. <br/><br/>Your legs wrap around Micahs waist unintentionally, your body taking control of itself, but it gives Micah the perfect opportunity to slam down into you, milking your orgasm and earning his own. He lets out a choked moan as he cums, his body falling limp and pressing against yours. "Shit," Micah groans as he buries his face in the curve of your neck, the thin layer of sweat on his forehead sticking to your skin. <br/><br/>Both of you spend a few moments just holding each other, catching your breaths as Micah curls up against your chest. He eventually slips himself from you, rolling off you and settling down beside you. Instantly, Micahs hands are on you again, manhandling you softly, pulling you into his embrace so he can cuddle you to sleep. <br/><br/>A large part of you wants to say something, anything, but words fail you and Micahs does too. It's not long before you fall asleep in his arms, your cheek pressed against his grey chest hair, arms wrapped tightly around his body. Micah places a kiss to your forehead before nuzzling against you, treasuring this affectionate moment, certain it'll be the last he receives in his life. <br/><br/>Sleep eventually finds him but only because he feels comfortable enough to sleep. Insomnia hasn't left him over the years that you've been gone, but Micah still finds just the right amount of comfort in you to somehow forget about his problem, just for tonight. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>